Takdirku yang buruk
by Ikhsan-kun123
Summary: Ini adalah kisah mengenai takdir, takdir buruk yang sedang menimpahku. Aku tidak tau apa salahku kepada tuhan, hingga dia membuatkanku takdir yang sangat menyakitkan. Aku hanya berharap, semoga tuhan mengubah takdir yang ku jalani
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto

Rated : M

Pair : Masih dipikirin

WARNING:

OOC, OC, TYPO, MAINSTREAM AND ETC.

TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto pov

Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki naruto 25 tahun, seorang buruh bangunan yang gajinya tidak seberapa hanya cukup untuk makan sehari-hari. aku dulu tinggal sendiri disebuah apartemen berukuran kecil, terdiri dari sebuah kamar, kamar mandi, dapur, dan ruang tamu.

Sedari kecil, aku tidak pernah tau siapa orang tuaku yang aku tau, aku hanya hidup sendiri di jalanan tanpa adanya teman ataupun saudara. Hidupku di jalanan sangatlah sulit bayangkan saja, seorang anak berusia 5 tahunan tanpa memiliki makanan, tempat tinggal, ataupun orang yang mengasihaniku. Sungguh miris nasibku bukan.

Kalau aku lapar, aku hanya memakan makanan sisa yang aku temukan. Tidak peduli makanan itu telah di injak dijilat anjing ataupun basi. yang aku pikirkan saat itu, asalkan aku bisa bisa bertahan hidup.

Saat menginjak usia 6 tahun, aku sudah mulai bekerja, tidak peduli apapun itu asalkan aku bisa mendapatkan uang. Tak jarang, aku juga selalu di bully oleh mereka yang memiliki umur lebih tua dariku.

Aku mulai bersekolah ketika berusia 7 tahun. Seragam, sepatu, dan peralatan lainnya aku membelinya dengan uang hasil keringatku sendiri. Yuran semesternya aku tidak bayar karena aku adalah orang yang pandai di dekolah. Kalian tau kan imbalan dari orang pintar? Beaisiswa.

Aku sudah memiliki apartemen sendiri sejak berumur 17 tahun tepatnya saat aku kelas 2 SMA. aku juga tidak memiliki satupun teman. dari bangku SD sampai dengan SMA aku tidak punya. Mereka tidak ingin berteman denganku karena aku miskin dan juga isu-isu yang mengatakan kalau aku seorang pencuri.

Aku juga pernah belajar di UNIVERSITAS suasta konohagakuen. Dengan mengambil jrusan manajemen aku berhasi menyelesaikannya dalam jangak waktu tiga tahun. Setelah lulus universitas, aku melamar pekerjaan di setiap perusahaan yang berada di jepang Tapi tidak ada satu perusahaanpun yang menerimaku. Akupun mulai bekerja menjadi buruh bangunan seperti sekarang.

NARUTO POV END

Naruto sekarang sedang melakuan pekerjaannya sebagai buruh bangunan. Dia melakukan pekerjaannya dengan hati yang senang mengingat hari ini adalah hari peringatan pernikahannya. Dia sudah mengumpulkan banyak uang berencana membelikan hadiah kepada sang istri tercinta yaitu sebuah cincin berlian yang amat mahal.

Istri Naruto bernama Hyuga hinata, anak dari Hyuga hiashi. Hyuga hiashi menjodohkan Hinata dengan Naruto. Alasannya, Naruto sudah terlalu banyak membantu keluarga mereka. Sebenarnya Hinata menolak dijodohkan dengan Naruto Karena Hinata sudah memiliki kekasih. tapi karena hiashi sudah dalam kondisi kritis dan ingin cepat-cepat melihat Hinata menikah, akhirnya hinata mengetujuinya. Acara Pernikahan Naruto uzumaki dan Hyuga hinata sangatlah sederhana dan yang mengadiri pernikahanpun hanya orang-orang terdekatnya saja. Setelah sebulan menjalin pernikahan, Hyuga hiashi meninggal dunia yang membuat hinata sangat sakit akan hal itu.

Sepeninggalan hiashi, akhirnya naruto menjual apartemennya dan tinggal bersama hinata dirumah hiashi. 2 tahun mereka telah menikah namun hinata tak kunjung-kunjung hamil. penyebabnya, hinata tidak mau di sentuh oleh suaminya sendiri.

"Akhirnya selesai juga" guman naruto sambil melihat bangunan didepannya dengan pandangan senang. " paman aku pulang dulu" pamit naruto

Naruto terus berjalan menuju rumahnya. Sebelum sampai dirumah, dia singgah di sebuah toko perhiasan yang sangat mewah. Melihat-lihat sebentar, kemudian masuk kedalam dengan wajah yang penuh akan senyuman.

"Paman, aku beli yang ini" tunjuk naruto pada sebuah cincin berlian berwarna hijau keemasan

"Harganya,*****Ryo" jawab sang penjual

"Ini paman uangnya" ucap naruto sambil menyerahkan uang kepada sang penjual

"Iya Terimakasih"

"Sama-sama paman. Aku pulang dulu paman" ucap naruto sambil kembali berjalan ke luar pintu menuju kerumahnya

"Hati-hati di jalan"

"Iya paman"

.

.

.

NARUTO POV

Sekarang, aku sedang berjalan menuju rumah dengan hati yang sangat senang. Aku memikirkan reaksi Hinata ketika menerima hadiahku pada hari ini. Terkadang aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengabaikan orang yang memandangku aneh

Sekarang aku sudah berada didepan pintu rumah. Mengela nafas sebentar kemudian masuk kedalam.

"Tadaima" ucapku dengan suara yang agak keras. Tapi tidak ada yang menjawabnya

Aku terus melangkah kedepan dengan perasaan gugup. Aku tidak tau kenapa aku gugup begini tapi yang pasti aku sangat senang

"Ahhh...ahhh...ahhh" aku mendengar suara desahan-desahan halus yang berasal dari kamar ku dan hinata.

"Ahh...ahhh... Ahhh... Sa-sasuke-kun le-lebih cepat" aku mendengar lagi suara desahan dan menyebut-nyebut nama sasuke.

Dengan penuh penasaran aku mendekat kearah pintu kamar asal desahan tersebut dan membukanya

"Clek" aku kaget setengah mati melihat orang yang sangat ku cintai yang sudah menjadi istriku sedang melakukan hubungan suami istri dengan orang lain. Dia adalah uchiha sasuke mantan kekasih hinata sekaligus orang yang selalu membuliku saat SMA dulu.

Mereka berdua juga tak kalah kagetnya ketika melihatku. Hinata menatapku dengan panik sedangkan sasuke menatapku datar.

Melihat itu aku langsung emosi. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan. Dengan perasaan marah, aku menuju ke sasuke menariknya dari tempat tidur dan menghajarnya. Baru beberapa kali aku memukulnya, tiba-tiba hinata menariku dan menamparku. Itu membuatku kaget.

"Pergi kau dari rumahku" ucap hinata kepadaku yang membuatku diam. " kubilang pergi dari rumahku sekarang juga" tambah hinata.

Mendengar ucapan hinata, aku langsung keluar dari rumah itu.

Naruto pov end

Naruto terus melangkah dengan pandangan kosong tanpa menghiraikan sang kaki yang membawanya entah kemana. Naruto selalu berpikiran kenapa ketika dia menyentuh hinata selalu ditolaknya bahkan sering dicaci maki olehnya. Dia juga bingung kenapa setiap dia pulang kerja selalu menemukan bercak-bercak merah di dileher atau sekitarnya. Ketika ditanya mengapa, jawabanya karena semut menggigitnya.

Skip time

Pagi telah datang Burung-burungpun sedang berkicau dengan hikmatnya. Banyak juga manyarakat yang telah melakukan aktifitasnya seperti biasa.

Disebuah tempat, terlihatlah seorang manusia berumur dua puluh lima tahun bersurai kuning yang tengah tidur sampai seseorang membangunkannya

"Hey, kuning bangun kamu" ucap seorang wanita berambut merah panjang diikat pointail di bagian ujungnya dan berumur sekitar 17 tahun yang mengenakan seragam sekolah

"Ughh, dimana aku" bangun naruto samil berguman kecil tapi masih dapat didengar oleh wanita berambut merah itu.

"Kau tidak tau ini dimana?" tanya wanita itu dan hanya mendapat gelengan dari naruto.

"Kamu sekarang berada di kuoh"

mendengar itu mata naruto langung membulat sempurna. Bagaimana tidak, kuoh merupakan kota yang sangat jauh dari konoha. Naruto tidak tau kenapa dia bisa berada di kuoh. Seingatny dia hanya terus berjalan dan berjala.

"Oh aku lupa, Aku Rias, Gremory rias"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

HALO MINNA, APA KABAR SEMUANYA? SEMOGA BAIK. SAYA BUAT LAGI FIC BARU NIH SEMOGA KALIAN SUKA.

KALAU FIC PERTAMAKU, MUNGKIN SAYA MAU HAPUS SOALNYA GAK ADA YANG SUKA. DAN MAAF KALAU WORDNYA MASIH SEDIKIT. KARENA INI MASIH PROLOG. TAPI SAYA JUGA GAK TAU! APAKAH NEXT CHAPTER WORDNYA BANYAK ATAU TIDAK.

SEKALI LAGI SEMOGA KALIAN SUKA

JANGAN LUPA TINGGALKAN JEJAK KALIAN

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER

IKHSAN-KUN123 LOG OUT


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto

Rated : M

Pair : Masih dipikirin

WARNING:

OOC, OC, TYPO, MAINSTREAM AND ETC.

TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

-NARUTO POV-

Tiga bulan sudah aku berada di kota kuoh. Dalam sebulan itu juga, aku kembali merasakan hidup seperti dulu. Dimana aku kembali menjadi seorang pecundang.

Hidup di kota Kuoh tidak semudah hidup di konoha. Di kota kuoh, sulit untuk mencari pekerjaan sangat jauh berbeda dengan di konoha dulu. Terkadang aku berfikir, kenapa tuhan memberikan takdir yang sangat sulit untuk ku jalani. Aku ingin protes tapi aku bingung ingin mengungkapkan semua rasa sakit ku ini kepada siapa? Yang aku bisa saat ini hanya meratapi betapa buruknya takdirku ini. Aku juga dulu sempat berfikir seandainya tuhan ada di depanku, mungkin saja aku akan mengajaknya ribut

Aku tidak memiliki rumah saat ini, pekerjaanku hanya menjadi seorang pemulung yang memungut barang-barang bekas. Hasilnya tidak seberapa, hanya cukup untuk diri ini mempertahankan hidup yang menyakitkan ini. Jika kalian bertanya, apakah aku mandi atau tidak? Jawabannya, aku mandi. Karena aku tinggal di bawah kolong jembatan.

-Naruto pov end-

Naruto sedang berjalan sembari membawa sebuah karung yang cukup besar untuk menampung setiap barang yang di temukan dijalanan. Tak jarang, banyak penduduk ataupu orang yang melewatinya, memandang dirinya dengan pandangan jijik ataupun tidak suka. Bagaimana tidak, pakaian naruto sudah sangat lusuh, banyak robekan disana sini, dan tubuhnya sangat bau.

Naruto terus memungut sampah menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan jijik yang memandang dirinya.

Hari sudah semakin gelap, burung-burungpun sudah kembali kesangkarnya sedangkan naruto masih setia memikul karungnya yang cukup besar yang berisi kumpulan barang bekas. Tak jarang dia selalu mengumpat akan hal-hal yang tak jelas

Naruto terus membawa barangnya ketempat dimana sampah tersebut ditimbang. Setelah ditimbang dan mendapatkan uang, Naruto segera pulang menuju tempat dimana ia tinggal saat ini

"Huhh... akhirnya aku mendapat uang lebih hari ini" guman naruto entah pada siapa sambil terus melangkah.

-Naruto pov-

Setelah mendapat uang dari hasil penjualan barang bekasku tadi, aku terus melangkah menuju tempat yang aku sebut sebagai rumah padahal nyatanya itu bukan rumah melainkan jembatan tempat lalu-lalannya orang banyak.

Aku juga cukup senang hari ini. Karena hasil penjualanku hari ini, lebih banyak dari hari-hari biasanya. Mungkin aku akan menambahkan tabunganku yang sudah aku isi dua bulan belakangan ini jika di hitung-hitung isi tabunganku udah lumayan banyak, mungkin bisa untuk aku membeli dua atau tiga pasang pakaian baru. Sebenarnya tujuan aku menabung adalah untuk membeli sebuah rumah kecil yang di jual tak jauh dari jembatan tempat aku tinggal. Tapi karena bajuku udah rusak, jadi aku putuskan untuk membeli pakaian baru.

Tak terasa, aku sudah dekat dengan tempat tinggalku saat ini. Aku terus melangkah dengan perasaan senang karena aku udah capek berjalan.

"Hiks..hiks...hikss "

Aku berhenti melangkah, ketika aku mendengar ada suara tangisan di sebuah gang kecil yang tengah sepi dekat dengan posisiku saat ini.

"Siapapun, tolong aku hiks..hiks..hiks.."

Mendengar itu, aku langsung menuju tempat dimana datang nya suara itu. Setelah disana, aku melihat seorang gadis bersurai kuning yang tengah di impit oleh beberapa orang pria yang berbadan besar.

Aku melihat gadis itu terus berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari kekangan para pria disitu yang berjumlah lima orang.

"Tolong aku" gadis itu berucap sambil melihat ke arahku.

Para preman yang ada disanapun menengok kearahku dan memasang seringai yang membuatku takut. Seorang preman disana yang aku duga sebagai bos dari para preman-preman itu memberi kode kepada ke empat temannya untuk menyerangku.

Ke empat preman tadi langsung maju ke arahku. Melihat itu aku ingin melarikan diri tapi entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa memerintahkan kakiku untuk lari.

Aku melihat seorang preman ingin memukulku menggunakan balok yang berukuran agak besar. Tak ingin mati sia-sia, aku pun menghindar kesamping. Tapi aku tidak melihat ada preman lain di belakangku yang sudah melancarkan serangan menggunakan balok yang sama besar dengan preman yang memukulku tadi

"Bukkk" suara kepalaku yang terbentur balok

Akupun terjatuh ketanah, kepalaku sudah bercucuran darah yang sangat banyak. Tapi para preman tadi masih setia menghajarku hingga aku kelihangan kesadaranku..

-Naruto pov end-

Para preman tadi terus menerus menghajar naruto menghiraukan kondisinya saat ini. Sedangkan preman yang menahan gadis tadi hanya memandang Naruto dengan pandangan sinis.

Melihat si preman yang tidak fokus menahannya, gadis itu langsung menedang selangkangan si preman kemudian melarikan diri menghiraukan nasib si pemuda berambut pirang yang menyelamatkannya tadi. Preman yang di tendang tadi hanya meringis dan memandang Naruto dengan pandangan tidak suka karena sebab Naruto lah mangsanya jadi kabur.

Sementara itu di kota konoha tepatnya disebuah rumah tempat naruto tinggal dulu, terlihatlah Sasuke yang tengah sibuk menaik turunkan badannya menikmati betapa nikmatnya menyetubuhi Hinata yang berada dibawahnya.

"Ahh.. Sasuke-kun, ahh..lebih cepat ahh.. Ah.." ujar hinata sambil mendesah kenikmatan

Mendengar itu, sasuke menambahkan tempo goyangannya

"Aku keluar" tambah hinata

Sedangkan Sasuke terus menerus menggoyangkan pinggulnya menghiraukan hinata yang sudah tidak kuat lagi menerima gujatan-gujatan dari sasuke.

-skip 10 menit setelah selesai melakukan-

"Sasuke-kun, kapan kamu akan menikahiku?" tanya hinata

"Mungkin secepatnya" jawab sasuke datar

"Tapi sasuke-kun, aku sudah hamil. Perutku juga sudah membuncit, aku tidak ingin melahirkan tanpa suami" balas Hinata

Mendengar itu, Sasuke langsung mengambil pakaiannya yang tergeletak dilantai kemudian memakainya. Setelah memakai semua pakaiyannya, Sasuke langsung meninggalkan kamar itu menuju keluar rumah menghiraukan Hinata yang tengah menangis.

-Hinata pov-

"Hiks... hiks... hiks..." aku hanya menangis menanggapi sifat kekasihku yang makin hari semakin buruk.

Setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke selalu datang kerumah ini untuk bermain-main denganku. Aku tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan datangnya sasuke kerumahku untuk menikmati tubuhku, karena aku juga menikmati kegiatan itu. Setelah kejadian itu juga, hidupku semakin sulit karena aku sudah tidak mendapatkan uang dari dia. Aku benci untuk menyebut namanya

Untuk Makanan sehari-hariku, aku mendapatkan uang dari cincin berlian yang di jatuhkan oleh si pecundang itu dan juga tabungannya yang lumayan banyak.

Hari ini, aku baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan yang membuatku ketagihan untuk selalu mendapatkannya dari sasuke. Tapi yang membuatku heran dari sasuke setiap aku bertanya kapan dia akan menikahiku, dia hanya menjawab 'mungkin secepatnya'. Dan ketika aku memaksanya, dia akan pergi dari sini. Itulah yang membuatku selalu menangis ketika sasuke mengunjungiku.

-Hinata pov end-

-Skip time-

Di sebuah gang kecil dekat jembatan di kota kuoh terlihatlah seorang remaja bersurai kuning yang telah berubah warna menjadi merah. Pemuda itu tengah terbaring dengan kondisi yang sangat buruk bahkan melebihi kata buruk. Banyak orang lalu-lalang di tempat itu tapi mereka tidak mempedulukan keadan pria yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya, Sungguh dunia yang kejam.

"Ughh" ucap pria itu sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit sambil mencoba untuk bangun.

-Naruto pov-

Aku membuka mataku membiarkan cahaya untuk memasuki indra penglihatanku. Setelah membuka mataku, semua yang aku lihat menjadi agak rabun. Aku memegang kepalaku dan mencoba untuk berdiri tapi rasanya sangat sulit untuk kulakukan. Aku terus mencoba dan mencoba, akhirnya aku bisa berdiri.

Aku melangkahkan kaki ini sambil memegang kepalaku yang terasa sakit dan yang masih mengeluarkan darah segar walaupun tidak sederas semalam tapi itu membuatku sangat pusing. Aku terus melangkah menuju kolong jembatan tempatku tinggal menghiraukan banyak pasang mata yang melihatku tanpa ada niatan membantu. Setelah sampai, aku lansung mencari tanaman-tanaman Atau bisa disebut rumput yang tumbuh di samping-samping kali. Setelah memgumpulkan tanaman tersebut, aku langsung menumbuknya menjadi satu.

Setelah semua tanaman tadi menjadi satu, aku langsung menaruhnya di kepalaku tepatnya di tempat luka yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Aku hanya meringis merasakan perih di kepalaku. Setelah pendarahannya berhenti, aku langsung mencuci rambutku yang penuh akan darah dan kemudian mandi. Selesai mandi, aku langsung menuju tempat dimana aku tinggal kemudian mengambil sebuah kain dan mengikatkannya ke keapalaku untuk menutup luka yang membekas di kepalaku.

Saat ini aku berada di bawah pohon yang lumayan besar tidak jauh dari tempatku tinggal sambil duduk bersandar di pohon tersebut. Jika kalian melihat penampilanku saat ini, mungkin kalian akan jijik jika melihatku. Aku menggunakan pakaian yang penuh akan darah dan bau khas darah tercium dari pakaianku, kulitku bukan lagi berwarna tan melainkan berwarna pucat bagaikan mayat hidup. Perutku juga sudah sangat lapar ingin segera diisi dengan makanan.

-Naruto pov end-

Naruto terus duduk di bawah pohon itu sambil memejamkan matanya mengiraukan sakit dan lapar yang menghampiri dirinya. Sebenarnya dia ingin makan tapi dia tidak mampu lagi untuk berjalan ke kedai atau kerestoran karena jarak dari jembatan ke tempat tersebut sekitar dua kilo meter. Yang bisa di lakukan naruto saat ini hanya bisa duduk sambil menunggu ajal atau ada orang baik yang mau menolongnya.

-di tempat lain-

Di sebuah sekolah suasta di kota kuoh. Sekolah yang dulunya khusus perempuan kini telah di ganti menjadi campuran, terlihat seorang wanita bersurai kuning yang tengah melamunkan kejadian tadi malam menghiraukan guru yang tengah mengajar di depan.

"Gabriel-chan, jangan melamun" bentak guru itu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

Halo semuanya, maaf updatenya kelamaan karena kesibukan saya mencari uang dan juga, saya mencari uang beda dengan author-author yang lain yaitu dengan memanjat pinang. Kalian tau pinang kan?... Ya benar sekali. Pinang adalah buah yang di gunakan membuat bedak, odol dan lain sebagainya. Maaf kalau aku sedikit curhat

Di chapter ke dua ini, saya sedikit menjelaskan tentang kehidupan naruto di kota kuoh yang sangat menderita.

Naruto: sialan lo author, kenapa nasib gue lo buat seperti ini

Author: hehehe maaf-maaf

Naruto: persetan dengan permintaan maafmu. Terima ini "RASENGAN"

Author: AMPUNI AKU NARUTO

See you next chapter

Ikhsan-kun123 log out


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto

Rated : M

Pair : Masih dipikirin

WARNING:

OOC, OC, TYPO, MAINSTREAM AND ETC.

TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah pohon yang cukup besar tak jauh dari jembatan terlihat lah seorang pria bersurai kuning dalam kondisi yang bisa di bilang sangat buruk. Pakaianya acak-acakan dengan noda darah yang sangat kental membasahi seluruh pakaiannya, memakai ikat kepala untuk menutupi lukanya dan warna kulitnya yang sudah sangat pucat. jika dilihat dengan sangat teliti, dia sangatlah kelaparan melihat ekspersi mukanya yang menahan sakit dan lapar.

Banyak penduduk yang melewati tenpat itu. Tapi, mereka tidak mempedulikan ke adaan dari pria bersurai kuning itu. Tak jarang juga, penduduk yang melihatnya dengan pandangan jijik dan ingin muntah. Sedangkan pria itu yang di ketahui bernama Naruto, hanya memandang itu dengan pandangan lemah.

Naruto terus duduk dibawah pohon yang rindang itu sambil sesekali melirik ke kiri ataupun ke kanan. Ketika Naruto melirik ke kanan tepatnya di jalan raya, dia melihat ada seorang anak kecil berusia delapan tahunan yg membuang sisa rotinya di tong sampah. Karena dalam ke adaan yang sangat lapar, Naruto bersusah payah untuk berdiri bertujuan untuk mengambil roti yang di buang oleh anak tadi. Setelah berdiri, Naruto kemudian berjalan dengan langkah kaki yang sangat pelan. Jika di bandingkan dengan seorang balita yang tengah merangkak, mungkin lebih cepat lagi balita tersebut di bandingkan Naruto.

Ketika naruto sudah hampir sampai ke tujuannya, Naruto melihat ada seekor anjing yang juga menuju tong sampah untuk mencari makanan. Tidak ingin makanannya di ambil oleh anjing itu, akhirna Naruto mempercepat langkah kakinya menghiraukan badannya yang sangat kesakitan.

"Sialan" guman Naruto ketika melihat anjing itu yang tengah memakan roti dengan nikmatnya.

-Skip time-

Malam yang indah di kota kuoh. Banyak bintang-bintang yang menemani bulan untuk menerangi gelap-nya dunia. Walaupun sudah malam, masyarakat kota kuoh masih setia melaksanakan kegiatannya seperti pacaran, kerja dan lain sebagainya.

Di sebuah rumah mewah di kota kuoh, tepatnya di dalam kamar yang se bagian besar didekorasi dengan warna ping. terlihatlah seorang wanita bersurai kuning yang masih setia dengan pikirannya yang melayang kemana-mana. Perempuan itu terus memikirkan kejadian malam dimana dia hampir di perkosa oleh beberapa preman yang menculiknya ketika hendak pulang kerumah. Perempuan itu juga berfikir tentang Bagaimana nasib dari seorang pemuda yang menolongnya malam itu.

"Memikirkan itu membuat kepalaku pusing" ucap wanita itu sambil meremar kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. "Lebih baik aku tidur saja" sambungnya

-change scane-

Disebuah tempat tepatnya di bawah kolong jembatan terdapat seorang pemuda bersurai kuning yang tengah makan dengan nikmatnya menghiraukan makanan yang ia makan itu telah basi. Pemuda itu mendapatkan makanan dari seorang pemilik rumah yang tidak jauh dari dimana dia tinggal yang hendak membuang makannya. Pemuda yang di ketahui bernama Naruto itu sangat berterima kasih kepada orang yang memberikannya makanan itu.

Naruto terus saja makan makanan itu. Dia tidak peduli apa dampak dari memakan makan yang sudah basi itu. Yang dia pikirkan adalah bisa mengisi perutnya yang sangat kelaparan. Setelah makan, naruto langsung menuju pada sebuah kardus yang di buat melintang seperti karpet untuk di jadikan alas tidurnya. Setelah sampai, Naruto langsung berangkat kedunia mimpi yang disebut tidur.

-skip time-

Pagi yang cerah. Banyak burung-burung yang menampilkan suara merdunya banyak juga manusia yang sudah memulai aktifitas paginya seperti bersepada, ke- kantor, lari pagi dan masih banyak lainnya.

-Naruto pov-

Aku membuka kelopak mataku membiarkan cahaya pagi untuk masuk kedalam indra penglihatanku. "hooaahh" menguap sebentar kemudian aku langsung bangun mendudukan pantatku di atas kardus. Cukup lama aku duduk di kardus sampai aku ingt sesuatu, yaitu untuk membeli pakaian baru mengigat pakaianku sudah sangat lusuh dengan banyak darah di dalamnya.

Mengenai kondisi, aku sudah agak vit untuk hari ini Walaupun tidak seperti biasanya. Tapi aku sudah bisa untuk berdiri tanpa harus merasakan sakit dan pusing secara bersamaan seperti kemarin.

Aku segera menuju kali dan langsung mandi disana. tak lupa, akupun lansung membuka kain yang ada di kepalaku. Selesai mandi, aku mengambil uang tabunganku dan kemudian menuju toko terdekat.

Selama perjalanan ke toko, banyak orang yang melihatku dengan pandangn jijik. Tak jarang ketika aku melewati sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan, mereka lansung mempercepat langkahnya agar segera menjauhiku. Bahkan para anak-anak sekalipun sangat jijik ketika melihatku.

-Naruto pov end-

Naruto telah selesai membeli tiga pasang pakaian yang cukup bagus dan juga sepasang sepatu berwarna hitam . Dia juga sangat bersyukur bahwasannya si penjual yang memiliki rambut berbeda warna itu sangat ramah padanya. Si penjual yang bernama Azazel itu, menawarkan pekerjaan kepada Naruto dengan menjadi Karyawan di tokonya dan diterima dengan perasaan senang oleh Naruto.

Azazel menawarkan pekerjaan itu karena, Azazel merasa kasihan ketika mendengar sedikit kisah dari Naruto. Azazel juga menawarkan agar dia tinggal di rumahnya untuk sementara waktu. Tapi naruto menolaknya dengan alasan tidak ingin merepotkannya.

Setelah keluar dari tokoh Azazel dengan sudah mengganti pakaiannya, Naruto lansung segera menuju toko dekat toko milik azazel untuk membeli peralatan lainya seperi sabun, sikat gigi dan lain sebagainya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto saat ini berda pada tempat dimana dia tinggal. Dia kemudian menaruh belanjaannya disitu. kemudian segera berangkat menuju kedai makanan untuk mengisi perutnya.

Penampilan Naruto saat ini sudah sangat berbeda. Dia terlihat sudah agak tampan dari biasanya. Naruto menggunakan kaos berlengan pendek berwarna hitam, celana hitam selutut dan sepatu hitam yang dibelinya tadi. Pakaian Naruto sangat cocok dengan kulitnya yang berwarna tan.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedai makanan terdekat. Naruto juga tidak lagi mendapatkan tatapan-tatapan jijik melaikan sapaan-sapaan ramah dari para penduduk. Melihat itu entah kenapa Naruto merasa ingin muntah tapi ditahannya dan membalas sapaan mereka dengan senyum palsu. Tak jarang juga, banyak para wanita yang selama ini menatapnya dengan pandangan jijik berubah menjadi tatapan mengagumi.

"Dasar Aneh" guman naruto

Naruto sudah berada pada kedai dango dan menduduki pantatnya di salah satu kursi pelanggan. banyak pengunjung hari ini. Mengigat hari ini hari minggu, jadi Naruto tidak heran kenapa banyak pengunjung.

"Mau pesan berapa tuan" ucap seorang pelayan yang cukup cantik kepada Naruto

"Lima tusuk saja"

"Ok"

-skip time-

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Naruto bekerja sebagai karyawan di toko azazel. Naruto juga sangat bersemangat. Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan Azazel yang sudah mau membantunya dengan mengerjakannya di tokonya

"Naruto-kun, tolong jaga toko sebentar. Ada yang ingin aku urus di luar" ucap azazel kepada Naruto

"Siap, Azazel-sama"

Azazel langsung meninggalkan tempat itu meninggalkan naruto seorang diri menjaga toko.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah sekolah yang di dominasi oleh perempuan, terdapat beberapa gadis yang sedang berbincang.

"Rias-chan, kenapa melamun?" tanya sahabat dekatnya AKA Himajime akeno.

Rias dan akeno adalah orang yang sangat terkenal di sekolah ini. Selain mereka lahir dari keluarga yang berada, mereka juga memiliki wajah yang sangt cantik dan juga memiliki bodi yang selalu di idam-idamkan oleh para pria. Selain Rias dan Akeno, ada juga wanita yang tak kalah cantik dan juga, dia terlahir dari keluarga yang berada pula. Namanya adalah miyama gabriel.

"S

"Ass..

"Rias" mendenagar itu, rias langsung tersadar dari melamunnya.

"A-apa" kata rias pada akeno

"Dari tadi aku memanggilmu, kamu tidak mejawab. Kamu lagi mikirin apa?" tanya akeno

"Aku tidak mikirin apa-apa"

"Kalau kamu tidak mikirin apa-apa, kenapa kamu melamun. Atau jangan jangan sedang jatuh cinta?" balas dan tuduh akeno

Mendengar itu, rias hanya menghela napas lelah melihat sifat dari sahabatnya ini yang selalu menuding sembarangan.

-skip-

Banyak murid dari sekolah yang di dominasi oleh perempuan ini sudah pulang kerumahnya masing-masing. Sekarang tinggal rias yang masih di jalan menunggu jemputannya. Dia sangat merasa kesal karena supirnya tidak datang tepat waktu. Karena terlalu lama menunggu, akhirnya rias memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki.

Selama perjalanan menuju ke kediamannya, Rias hanya mengumpat dengal hal-hal yang tidak jelas. Rias juga tidak membawa hanphone karena itu dilarang oleh sekolah. Rias terus berjalan dan berjalan melewati jalanan yang sudah mulai sepi .ketika dia melirik ke kiri, dia melihat Seorang pemuda bersurai Kuning yang tengah melayani beberapa pembeli.

'Naruto' guman rias

Rias kemudia berjalan ke arah toko itu bertujuan untuk menemui Naruto. Seorang pemuda yang di temuinya tiga bulan yang lalu. Setelah sampai di toko tersebut, rias ingin segera menyapa naruto tapi karena meliahat Naruto yang sangat kerepotan melayani pelanggan, akhirnya rias memutuskan untuk menunggu.

Lama rias menunggu duduk dikursi yang membuatnya pegal. Tanpa terasa malam telah datang.

"Akhirnya, selesai juga" guman naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Naruto-kun" mendengar Namanya di panggil, Naruto langsung membalikan badannya kebelakang

"R-RIAS"

"Hii Naruto-kun lama tak ketemu" ucap kembali rias sambil tersenyum

Melihat senyuman rias, entah kenapa membuat Naruto sedikit terpesona. Bahkan jika kalian melihat wajah-nya dengan teliti, kalian akan meliahat ada sedikit tanda merah disana.

"Rias-san, sejak kapan kamu di situ" tanya Naruto

"Naruto-kun, setidaknya jawab dulu sapa-anku tadi" omel rias

"Iya..iya.. Hii juga Rias-san. Sejak kapan kamu di situ" balas dan tanya kembali Naruto

"Sejak tadi, emang kenapa. Kamu gak suka bertemu denganku lagi?" jawab dan balas bertanya

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku tidak sadar kalau kamu hal-hal itu"

Mendengar itu, Rias hanya tersenym simpul.

"Naruto-kun, kamu bekerja disini"

"Iya"

"Sejak kapan"

"Tadi"

...

...

...

Dan Terjadilah perbincangan-perbincangan lecil antara mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto tengah mengantar rias menuju rumah-nya yang letaknya cukup jauh dari toko tempat dia bekerja. Setelah Naruto menyelesaikan pekerjaannya tadi, Rias langsung meminta Naruto untuk mengantarnya untuk pulang. Sebenarnya bukan meminta melainkan memaksa.

Naruto sebenarnya ingin menolak. Tapi karena Rias yang melotot agar ingin di antar, akhirnya Naruto menuruti permintaanya.

"Naruto-kun, kamu tinggal dimana" tanya Rias

Mendengar itu, Naruto langsung mengentikan langkahnya sejenak. Melihat Naruto yang berhenti melangkah, Rias juga ikut berhenti

"Ada apa" tanya kembali Rias

"Tidak ada apa-apa" jawab naruto kemudian melanjutkan langkah-nya meninggalkan rias yang lagi bengong di belakang

"Kamu mau pulang atau tidak? Aku tidak tau jalan menuju rumahmu. Jadi tolong cepat tuntun jalannya" ucap kembali Naruto

"H-hai' ucap rias sambil berlari kecil menuju Naruto

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Naruto pov-

Setelah megantar rias menuju rumah-nya, aku lansung segera memutar arah menuju tempat yang aku anggap sebagai rumah. Aku juga tidak menyangka ternyata Rias adalah orang kaya Meliahat dari kediaman-nya yang sangat mewah. Di kediaman rias juga tadi, aku hampir di hajar oleh orang yang aku anggap sebagai penjaga dari kediaman rias. Dia mengira kalau aku ingin menculik rias. Untung saja rias menghentikan-nya dan berkata kalau aku adalah orang yang telah mengantar-nya pulang.

Aku terus melangkah menuju tempat yang aku sebut sebagai rumah. Selama perjalan aku hanya diam sambil sesekali bersiul menghilangkan rasa bosan dan sunyi di kegelapan malam.

Tak terasa, aku sudah sampai di rumah. Setelah sampai di sana, aku langsung melaksanakan rutinitas malamku dan kemudian menuju alam mimpi.

-Naruto pov end-

Pagi telah datan menggantikan malam. Seperti biasa, masyarakat jepang sudah melakukan rutinitas hariannya Begitupun dengan Naruto

Naruto sudah siap untuk pergi kerja sebagai karyawan toko pakaian milik azazel. Dia sekarang mengenakan setelan baju kemeja berlengan panjang berwarna hitam polos, celana panjang berwarna hitam dan juga sepatu hitam satu-satunya miliknya. Pakaian itu adalah pakaian kerja Naruto yang di berikan azazel minus sepatunya.

Selama perjalan menuju tempat kerja-nya, Naruto hanya menundukan kepala-nya sambil kedua tangannya di masukan kedalam saku celan-nya. Dia bukan malu atau takut melaikan dia tidak ingin melihat wajah orang-orang yang membuatnya ingin muntah. Banyak juga siswa maupun siswi yang yang berjalan melewati naruto menuju sekolah-nya

"Naruto-kun"

Naruto menghentikan lankah-nya dan menengok kebelakan dimana terdengar suara yang memanggil dirinya

"Ehhh... Rias" guman naruto ketika melihat rias yang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Sedang apa kamu disini" tanya Naruto setelah rias sudah berada di hadapan-nya

"Kamu tidak lihat aku sedang berpakaian apa?" balas tanya rias

Naruto yang ditanya begitu hanya memasang wajah malas.

"Kenapa kamu tidak pakai kendaran? Kamu adalah orang kaya" ucap Naruto

"Aku hanya ingin jalan kaki saja" jawab bohong rias. Sebenarnya, Rias diantar oleh supirnya tadi. Tapj karena saat di jalan dia melihat Naruto yang sedang menuju tempat kerjanya, akhirnya dia menyuruh supirnya untuk menurunkan-nya di jalan yang masih jauh dari sekolah-nya. Butuh usaha yang besar untuk bisa membujuk supirnya agar di bolehkan berjalan kaki.

"Naruto-kun, kita jalan bareng yuk? Sekolah dan toko tempat kamu bekerja-kan tidak berjauhan" tanya rias

"Hmm" jawab naruto saat mendengar perkataan rias kemudian melanjutkan perjalannya menuju tempat kerjanya.

Rias yang ditinggalkan Naruto hanya melongo dan menyusul Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto saat ini sedang melakukan rutinitas yang baru didapatkan-nya dua hari yang lalu. Dia juga sangat senang karena sudah memiliki pekerjaan tidak seperti dulu.

"Naruto-kun" panggil azazel

Naruto yang di panggilpun mengalihkan pandangn-nya kearah azazel

"Iya. Ada apa" tanya naruto

"Besok aku akan pergi ke luar kota selama 1 bulan. Jadi selagi aku disana, bisakah kamu yang menjaga toko ini?" tanya azazel

"Hai" ucap naruto mantap

.

.

.

.

.

-Naruto pov-

Banyak pengunjung yang datang pada hari ini terutama kaum wanita. Aku tidak tau apa penyebab-nya. Kata azazel sebelum aku kerja disini, jarang sekali para wanita yang berkunjung disini berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan sekarang.

Tak jarang, banyak para wanita yang sedang memilah milih pakaian menyruhku untuk memilihkan pakaian yang bagus. Ada juga yang sekedar iseng pura-pura jatuh didepanku dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal.'aneh' itulah pikiranku.

Tak terasa, hari sudah mulai malam. Para pelanggan-pun sudah tidak ada lagi. Kini tinggal aku sendiri di dalam toko. Kalau soal Azazel, dia sudah pulang dari tadi dengan menitipkan kunci toko kepadaku.

Aku berencana ingin segera menutup toko. Karena aku berfikir, mungkin tidak ada lagi pelanggan pada malam-malam begini. Ketika aku ingin menguncinya, ada seorang perempuan yang menyapaku

"Hii"

Aku langsung membalikan tubuhku ingin melihat siapa orang yang telah menyapaku.

"Iya ada apa?" tanyaku ketika melihat orang yang menyapaku yang ternyata adalah seorang wanita bersurai kuning yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah.

"Perkenalkan aku gabrie, Miyama gabriel"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hii semuanya, ketemulagi dengan saya si author geje.

Semoga saja kalian menyukai chapter ke tigaku ini.

Ada beberapa reader yang mereview fanficku mereka bilang kalau fanfinficku seperti sinetron. Emang benar ya kalau fanficku ini seperti sinetron? Pedahal, saya tidak suka nonton film sinetron. Kalau memang seperti itu, saya minta maaf tidak bisa memuaskan anda para reader.

Ada juga yang mereview menggunakan bahasa jawa. Saya gak mengerti bahasanya jadi saya tidak tau apa arti yang dia tulis. Kalau bisa reviewnya pakai bahasa indonesia aja soalnya saya orang sulawesi.

Ada juga yang meminta untuk membuat naruto makin menderita. Mungkin bukan di chapter ini. Lagi pula, penderitaan naruto masih belum klimaks

Dan ada juga reader yang meminta agar naruto mendapatkan jackpot. Kalau soal itu mungkin saya tidak akan buat seperti itu.

Dan soal word, saya akan usahakan untuk memperbanyaknya.

Maaf kalau saya tidak menyebutkan nama kalian yang sudah mereview.

Ok

See you next chapter

Ikhsan-kun123 LOG OUT


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto

Rated : M

Pair : Masih dipikirin

WARNING:

OOC, OC, TYPO, MAINSTREAM AND ETC.

TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA .

.

.

.

.  
Chapter 4 .

.

.

.  
-3 bulan kemudian-

Sudah enam bulan Naruto berada di kuoh. Dan tiga bulan yang lalu, Naruto baru mendapatkan sebuah pekerjaan yang gajinya tidak banyak. Tapi bisa menghidupi kehidupannya.

Naruto juga sudah menyewa sebuah apartemen kecil tidak jauh dari toko dimana dia bekerja. Dan soal Azazel, dia sangat senang Dengan hasil kerja naruto yang begitu memuaskan. Semenjak naruto bekerja di toko Azazel, keuntungan Azazel semakin meningkat. .

.

.  
-Naruto pov-

Aku saat ini sedang berada di apartemenku bersiap-siap untuk pergi bekerja. Setelah siap, aku langsung membuka pintu apartemenku dan melankahkan menuju ketempat yang telah menghidupiku.

Dari kejauhan aku melihat di depan toko aku bekerja yang menampakan seorang wanita bersurai kuning yang tengah melambai ke arahku. Ketika melihat itu, entah kenapa semangatku langsung menurun seketika

"merepotkan" gumanku entah kepada siapa.

Aku telah sampai didepan perempuan yang mengaku namanya sebagai gabriel. Aku juga heran, kenapa gadis ini selalu datang pada hari minggu dan membantuku untuk bekerja disini. Dan ketika aku bertanya kepadanya mengapa, dia hanya menjawab kalau dia menyukai pakerjaan ini. Ketika aku ingin bertanya lagi, di malah memarahiku. Sungguh gadis yang aneh itulah menurutku. Sebenarnya Aku senang kalau dia membantuku. Hanya saja, aku merasa tidak enak kepadanya. Pernah suatu hari, aku memberikan dia uang karena telah membantuku. Tapi dia malah marah-marah dan membentaku dengan kata-kata yang pedas.

-Naruto pov end-

"kenapa kamu disini" tanyaku dengan suara malas

"setidaknya kamu sapa aku dulu baru bertanya" jawab gabriel

"iya..iya... Ohayou gabriel. Sedang apa kamu disini" ulang naruto

"Naruto-kun, aku kan sudah bilang kalau panggil namaku itu harus dengan chan-nya" ucap gabriel dengan marah-marah. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas panjang.

.

.  
Naruto saat ini tengah melayani para pembeli yang sedang berkunjung dan dibantu oleh gabriel. Para pengunjung yang datang di dominasi oleh manusia yang bergender perempuan. Tak jarang banyak para pengunjung yang datang menanyakan naruto tentang nomor handphone, udah punya pacar atau belum?, atau hal-hal lainya yang berhubungan dengan naruto. sedangkan gabriel yang melihat itu hanya memasang wajah yang tak bersahabat kepada para wanita yang menanyai naruto. Pernah suatu hari, gabrie yang melihat naruto ditanyai alamat rumahnya oleh seorang wanita, gabriel langsung mengusir pelanggan itu dan ketika naruto bertanya kenapa dia mengusirnya, jawaban gabriel sungguh tidak masuk di akal. ( kalian penasaran apa jawabannya? Sebenarnya saya juga penasaran. Wkwkwkk.) lupakan yang di dalam kurung

"Naruto-kun, kamu tutup toko jam tujuhkan?" tanya gabriel

"iya" jawab naruto

"Naruto-kun, bisakah kamu menemaniku malam ini?" tambah gabriel

"kemana?"

"malam ini temanku lagi berulang tahun, jadi maukah kamu menemaniku?"

Naruto yang sedang beraktifitas, lansung menghentikan sejenak aktifitasnya

"maaf, aku tidak bisa" ucap naruto kemudian melanjutkan kembali aktifitasnya

"kumohon naruto-kun" ucap gabriel ...

...

..  
.

Saat ini naruto tengah berada dirumah yang sangat mewah. Dia berada di sini karena gabriel memintanya atau lebih tepatnya memaksanya untuk menemaninya pergi ke acara ulang tahun temannya. Awalnya naruto menolak tapi karena gabriel yang terus memaksa di tambah dengan azazel yang mendukung gabriel akhirnya mau tidak mau naruto harus pergi menemani gabriel. Sungguh takdir yang sangat buruk itu, menurut naruto.

"Naruto-kun, kita berdansa yuk" tawar gabriel

"aku tidak tau berdansa"

"nanti aku ajarkan"

"aku tetap tidak mau"

"ayolah naruto-kun" ucap gabriel dengan puppy eyesnya yang membuat naruto akhirnya mau berdansa dengannya.

-Naruto pov-

Setela berdansa dengan gabriel tadi, aku langsung Pergi meninggalkan gabrie dengan alasan ingin kekamar kecil. Sebenarnya gabriel ingin ikut. Tapi, aku melarangnya karena kalian taulah maksudku. Aku ingin menyendiri

Aku terus berjalan melewati lorong-lorong yg cukup panjang. Aku juga herah, kenapa mereka membuat rumah dengan banyak sekali lorong-lorong yang menurutku tidak berguna. Tapi aku tidak peduli lagian inikan bukan rumahku

"ahhh... Ughh"

Aku terus melangkah tapi langkah kakiku berhenti ketika mendengar suara desahan. Aku melirikan kepalaku ke samping dan ternyata ada sepasang kekasisih yang sedang bercumbu. Karena tidak ingin menggangu, aku langsung meninggalkan tempat itu

Sekarang aku sedang berada dikamar mandi. Mencuci muka sebentar kemudian melihat wajahku di cermin. saat melihat wajahku, aku langsung teringat kejadian-kejadian yang telah aku jalani semasa hidup. Mengingat itu, tanpa sadar aku meneskan air mataku. Aku tidak tau kenapa aku menangis

'kenapa aku cengeng begini' batinku kemudian menghapus dengan kasar air mataku

Aku melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menundukan kepalaku tak lupa kedua tanganku berada di saku celanaku. Aku terus melangkah sampai seseorang memanggilku

"Naruto-kun"

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Aku melihat seorang wanita bersurai merah dengan dikuncir di ujung rambutnya, memiliki dua aset yang lumayan besar tengah berlari kecil ke arahku

"Ri-Rias" ucapku ketika melihat rias yang sudah di depanku

-Naruto pov end-

"Naruto-kun, sedang apa kamu disini?" tanya rias

"menemani seseorang" jawab naruto singkat

"menemani siapa?" tanya kembali rias

"teman"

"iya. Aku tau teman. Tapi siapa?"

"kamu gak perlu tau" jawab naruto dan langsung berbalik menuju tujuannya

Rias yang melihat naruto ingin pergi langsung memegang tangan naruto dan menariknya. Karena terlalu kuat menarik tangan naruto, akhirnya Naruto langsung terjatuh kearah rias dan menindihnya.

"BRUKKK"

Naruto yang tidak sadar akan posisinya, terus mempertahankan posisi tersebut. Sedangkan rias, mukanya sudah memerah bak tomat yang udah matang. Pikiran rias sudah melayang kemana-mana

'bagaimana ini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, bagaiman jika Naruto menciumku dan mengajakku berhubungan...KYAAAAA' batin rias kemana-mana dan mukanya sudah semakin merah.

Naruto yang melihat muka rias makin memerah, merasa bingung. Karena penasaran, Naruto kemudian memajukan mukanya lebih dekat ke muka rias sedangkan rias yang melihat itu, langsung menutup matanya

"kenapa mukamu memerah, apa kamu sakit" bisik naruto di telinga rias.

Mendengar itu, rias langsung membelalakan matanya dan lannsung mendorong naruto yang menindihnya

"DASAR MESUM" teriak rias setelah mendorong Naruto.

Sedangkan naruto yang di dorong hanya memasang muka bingung.

-Beberapa saat yang lalu-

"Naruto lama sekali sih" guman gabriel karena lama menunggu.

"aku harus melihatnya" tambahnya

Gabriel kemudian berjalan menyusul naruto

"gabrie-chan, kamu mau kemana?" tanya teman gabriel aka shion

"aku mau ke toilet sebentar" jawab gabriel dengan cengirannya

"jangan lama ya"

"iya"

Gabriel kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menyusul naruto. Gabriel terus melangkah menuju arah dimana naruto pergi tadi. Dia bernalan dengan langkah yang cukup cepat

"BRUKK" gabriel mendengar suara orang terjatuh. Karena penasaran, dia kemudian pergi ke tempat dimana terdengar suara tersebut

"DEGG" mata gabriel lansung membulat. Bagaimana tidak, didepan matanya terlihat orang yang sedang di carinya tengah menindih seorang wanita berambut merah. Awalnya dia ingin melangkahkan langkahnya menuju naruto. Tapi ketika dia melihat Naruto memajukan wajahnya ke arah rias, gabrie langsung menghentikan niatnya dan langsung berbalik arah. Tanpa sadar gabriel menjatuhkan air matanya dan berlari.

Gabriel sekarang berada di taman belakang gedung tempat dilaksanakan acara ulang tahun temannya. Dia tengah duduk diayunan

"apa ini" ucap gabriel memegang air mata yang jatuh dari matanya.

"kenapa aku menangis, aku tidak boleh ceneng" tambahnya

-kembali ke awal-

-Naruto pov-

Setelah kejadia tadi, rias pergi entah kemana. Aku sebenarnya bingung dengan sikap rias yang begitu aneh. Tapi aku tidak peduli, toh dia bukan siapa-siapaku.

Sekarang aku sedang mencari Gabriel. Aku juga bertanya kepada teman gabriel, dimana gabriel berada Tapi mereka tidak tau. Karena panik aku langsung terus mencari hingga langkah kakiku menuju ketaman. Saat di taman, aku melihat di ayunan ada seorang wanita. Karena penasaran, aku lansung beranjak ke arahanya

"gabriel-chan, kenapa kamu ada disini" ucapku panik ketika sampai di dekat gabriel.

Gabriel yang merasa di panggil kemudian menengok ke arahku

"naruto-kun, HUG" ucap gabriel sambil cegukan dengan mata yang sayu

"gabriel, apa ini?" ucapku sambil meraih botol yang ada di tangannya dan mecium baunya

"kamu minum alkohol?" tambahku kembudian membuang botol itu kesembarang arah

"hihihihi" aku mendengar gabriel tertawa dan entah kenapa mendengar tertawa itu membuat perasaanku tidak enak

"ayo. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" ucapku sambil menarik tangan gabriel dan berjalan. Belum sampai lima meter aku melangkah, gabriel tiba-tiba menghentikan dan itu membuat ku menghentikan langkahku. Dan ketika aku berbalik, gabriel langsung memeluku dan menarik kepalaku untuk sedikit menunduk kemudian dia menciumku tepat dibibirku.

Aku sangat kaget ketika mendapat perlakuan gabriel seperti ini kepadaku. Aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan. Apa aku harus melepaskannya atau tidak.

Aku merasakan gabriel sedikit melumat bibirku, dia mencoba untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Aku juga merasakan kenikmatan yang belum pernah aku rasakan. Karena terlena, akupun mencoba untuk membalas ciumannya. Tapi ketika aku ingin membalas ciumannya, ingatan tentang hinata dan sasuke menghantui pikiranku. Dan akupun tanpa sengaja mendorong gabriel dengan cukup keras yang membuatnya terjatuh

"a-apa yang kamu lakukan" ucapku dengan sedikit terbatah

"HIKSSS...HIKKSSSS, naruto-kun mendorongku" tangis gabriel

Aku yang mendengar gabriel menangis, ingin rasanya aku ketawa. Tapi aku menahannya bagaimana tidak, gabriel menangis seperti anak kecil yang ingin mendapatkan eskrim dari ibunya. Akupun akhirnya berfikir, ternyata alkohol membodohimu.

"ayo berdiri, aku akan mengantarmu pulang" ucapku pada gabriel

"gak mau, aku maunya di gendong" rengek gabriel

"huhhh... Baiklah" ucapku kemudian menggendong gabriel di punggungku .

.

.

Sekarang aku sedang berjalan pulang menuju rumahku dengan gabrie yang berada di punggungku. Aku tadi berniat mengantarkan gabriel kerumahnya. Tapi karena aku tidak tau dimana rumahnya berada, akhirnya aku putuskan untuk membawanya kerumah yang aku tinggali saat ini. Aku juga berniat menanyai gabriel arah rumahnya berada tapi karena gabriel sedang mabuk, aku akhirnya menunda niatku tersebut.

Aku terus melangkah menuju rumah ku saat ini dengan mengendong gabriel tak lupa menjawab semua pertanyaan ngaur dari gabriel yang sedang mabuk

"Naruto-kun, aku cantik kan?"

"iya"

"aku juga maniskan?"

"iya"

"Naruto-kun, kapan kita akan menikah?"

"besok"

"benarkah?"

"iya"

"YEEEEE... AKU AKAN MENIKAH DENGAN NARUTO" ucap gabriel dengan sangat nyaring di telinga ku

"Naruto-kun, aku mencintaimu"

Mendengar itu, aku langsung menghentikan langkahku sejenak kemudian melanjutkan langkahku .

.

.

.  
"clek" aku membuka pintu apartemenku kemudian masuk kedalamnya

"kita sudah sampai. Cepat turun dari punggungku" ucapku kepada gabriel

Setelah gabriel turu, aku menyuruh gabriel untuk duduk sebentar di sofa dekat dengannya dengan alasan ingin mandi karena badanku bau keringat dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan. Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, aku lansung menuju ke gabriel.

"Gabriel-chan, kamu tidak mandi?" tanyaku

"iya aku ingin mandi" jawabnya dan lansung menuju kamar mandi

Melihat itu, aku lansung duduk disofa tempat gabriel duduk tadi kemudian menyandarkan kepalaku dan memejamkan mataku. Bukan berarti aku tidur.

10 menit aku menunggu gabriel selesai mandi dengan posisi yang sama.

"Naruto-kun"

Aku mendengar gabriel memanggil namaku. Akupun membuka mataku

"DEG" aku membelalakan mataku dan mukaku sudah memerah. Bagaimana tidak, gabriel saat ini tengah didepanku dengan tanpa menggunakan sehelai benangpun. Aku kaget setengah mati bahkan tanpa sadar, adik di dalam celanaku sudah berdiri

"ga-gabriel-chan, a-apa yang kamu lakukan. Mana pakaiamu?" ucapku terbata

"pakaianku basah, jadi aku tidak mungkin memakainya. Lagi pula besokan kita akan menikah. Apa salahnya aku tidak berpakaian didepan calon suaminya?" ucap gabrie dengan mata sayunya

'sialan, apa yang harus aku lakukan. Apa aku akan memakannya. Tuhan tolonglah hambamu ini tuhan' batin nista naruto

Setelah mengucapkan itu, gabriel langsung duduk dipahaku dengan menghadapiku. Aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku merasakan vaginanya menyantuh adikku yang sedang berdiri. Gabriel kemudian mermpas bibirku dengan bibirnya. Dia terus meluatnya sambil sesekali mendesah.

Aku masih bingung tentang apa yang harus aku lakukan. Tapi gabriel terus melumat bibirku. Karena aku merasakan nikmat, aku kemudian membalas ciumannya.

"ahhh...ahhhh" aku mendengar gabriel medesah dan tanpa sengaja, aku melihat celana yang aku gunakan sudah dibasahi oleh cairan bening yang keluar dari vagina gabriel

Sekarang aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku hanya mengikuti insting napsuku saja. Aku menyuruh gabriel untuk berdiri sebentar dan hanya di jawab dengan anggukan saja. Aku kemudian melepas semua pakaianku dan kini kami berdua sudah tidak menggunakan pakaian apa-apa.

Aku kemudian mengangkat gabriel ala bride stile( bingung gimana tulisannya jadi mohon di maklumin ) kemudian membawanya ke kamarku.

Dikamar, aku langsung melumat bibirnya dengan sangat kuat. Kami juga saling bersilat lida menikmati setiap detiknya kami bercumbu.

Capek dengang berdiri, aku langsung menuntut gabriel untuk berbaring di ranjang. Setelah gabriel berbaring diranjang, Akupun langsung menindihnya kemudian kembali melumat bibirnya.

"ahhh... Ughh..." desah gabril ketika aku memegang selangkangannya sambil terus melumat bibirnya.

Bosan dengan bibirnya, aku langsung turun ke buah dadanya kemudian menjilantnya. Aku menjilat buah dadanya seperti seorang bai. Dalam pikiranku, ini adalah balasan karena saat kecil aku tidak pernah merasakan rasa dari buah dada.

Aku terus menjilat buah dadanya menghiraukan desahan desahan yang keluar dari mulut gabriel. Tak jarang tangan kiriku meramas-ramas vagina dari gabriel. Sedangkan tangan kananku menjadi pengangguran

"ughh hahh... Ahhh Naruto-kun, masukan sekarang" ucap gabriel sambil mendesah

Karena mendapat kesempatan emas, aku langsung mengbah posisiku. Aku langsung duduk dengan selangkanganku kudekatkan pada selangkangan gabriel yang lagi berbaring di ranjangku

Aku membuka kaki gabriel agar adikku bisa masuk dengan mudah. Tak ingin membuang waktu, aku langsung mengarahkan adikku yang sudah sangat tegang ke arah vagina gabriel

"AAAAAHHHHH" teriak gabriel kesakitan ketika aku menghentakan badanku dengan sangat kuat

"ahh... Ahhhh... Pe...ahh...lan... ...pe. aah..lan Naruto-kun" ucap gabriel

Aku menghiraukan teriakan gabriel kepadaku. Aku terus memompa maju mundur dengan sangat cepat. Terus terang, ini sangat enak.

"ahhh ughhh ahhh" desah gabriel

Mendengar desah gabriel, aku semakin bersemangat memompa maju mudur badanku ( seperti kata syahruto, maju mundur, maju mundur cantik cantik, mundur lagi mundur lagi cantik cantik... Wkwkwkk) lupakan yang didalam kurung

Aku merasakan dinding vagina gabriel yang menyesakan adikku. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan gabriel tapi dia bilang bahwa dia sudah keluar.

Tiga menit sudah setelah gabriel berkata kalau dia sudah keluar. Dan aku tetap memompa maju mundur badanku menghiraukan gabriel yang sudah sangat kelelahan. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari adikku. Merasakan itu, aku langsung menambahkan kecepatanku

"CRROOTT..CROOTT. . CROOOTT" aku menumpahkan semua spermaku kedalam vagina gabriel

"Naruto-kun"

Aku melihat gabriel didepanku dan langsung nenonjok mukaku

"BRUKKK" aku terjatu dari ranjang

"hooaaahhhh, cuman mimpi rupanya" ucapku sambil menguap

-flash back ( kejadian yang sebenarnya)-

Aku meliahat seorang wanita di ayunan. Karena paenasaran, aku langsung menemui orang tersebut dan ternyata adalah gabriel yang sedang menangis

"gabriel-chan, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku

Gabriel yang melihatku kemudian dengan cepat menghapus kasar air matanya

"aku tidak apa-apa" jawab gabriel

"gabriel-chan, kamu tidak mau gabung degan teman-temanmu?" tanyaku lagi

"tidak. Aku ingin pulang" jawab gabriel kemudian berdiri menuju gerbang kelur

"kalau begitu, aku akan mengantrmu" tawarku

"tidak usah Naruto-kun, aku bisa pulang sendiri" jawab gabriel dan kemudian lari meninggalkan aku yang sedang bengong"

-flash back end-

"huuhhhhh, merepotkan" ucapku sambil menghela Nafas

-Naruto pov end-

.

.

.

TBC .

.  
. Hay semuanya. Ketemu lagi dengan saya author yang geje ini. Kalian rindu gak sama saya

"krikk krikk.. Krikk krikk"

Gak ada ya. Hehehehe

Maaf soal saya yang lama updatenya. Soalnya lagi dalam fase sibuk.

Saya juga telah menambahkan wordnya walaupun gak banyak sih

Disini juga saya memberikan sedikit adegan lemon yang gak baik untuk dibaca. Dan saya mohon maaf kalau lemonnya gak bagus. Soalnya saya masih 18 tahun dan belom pernah merasakan itu ( masih perjaka )

Mungkin hanya itu saja. Kalau ada pertanyaan, saya silahkan dan juga jangan lupa review, fav atau follow. Karena itu adalah sesuatu yang membuatku semangat.

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf

Ok. Sampai jumpa lagi di waktu senggang

Ikhsan-kun123 log out


End file.
